dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Radical Rebirth, The Rise and Fall of Miko
Previous Story > Training within the Halls of a Hero. ---- In the weeks following his training Miko had traveled to the headquarters of Capsule Corporation, in order to repair his ship. As he was leaving he ran into a young man by the name of Sage who was in the process of stealing a Dragon Radar as he flew out of the top floor window. After a brief introduction about how Miko held a Dragon Ball they choose to team up, but soon after Miko sensed something powerful entering the upper atmosphere. "There is something large coming.....and I don't think its friendly..." Miko said to Sage who was also scanning the skies. "I think you're right my friend..." He said a bit scared. ---- "Keep her steady," Yarō advised from the captain's chair within the bridge of Motherbase. "We didn't come all the way out to this mud-ball just for you to burn up the ship during our descent." The man seated in the chair was tall and imposing with spiked black hair that sat upwards on his head, though he lacked eyebrows of any kind. Green eyes monitored the screens throughout the bridge, while his index finger drummed a steady beat against the blackened armor covering his chest. "Carola," the woman seated nearby rose as he spoke, "tell Spring to make sure everything's ready. And make sure Bell stays on standby. Just to stay on the safe side. I don't want a repeat performance of our last mission together." "It was you who got your ass handed to you." But he couldn't reply for she vanished into the corridor. Her tail seemed to wave goodbye before she left and Yarō allowed himself a moment to smile. "God damn it, Riley, I said keep it steady!" ---- As the sky darkened Miko stood poised to defend the earth with all he had. Looking for the biggest concentration of energy he could sense, Miko cupped his hands by his hips and started to chant a short incantation and matra. "Ka.....me....ha....me..ha...me....ha...me........" He said as he created a ball of ki in his hands as Sage looked on in awe. "That power? It's the Kamehameha wave..." Sage said as he watched the young boy with brown hair and a strange Dobok fire this legendary attack into the sky. ---- "Incoming!" Riley roared. Yarō merely tutted in response. "Have we descended enough yet for me to leave?" Riley scanned the computers arrayed before him and nodded in the positive. "Whatever that is coming towards us it's fast!" Riley then accessed the ship-wide communications system. "Brace for impact! Yarō... you're clear!" With that Yarō punched a command through on the computer set into the arm of his chair. The window in the bridge opened and the Saiyan immediately flew out before the window closed behind him. Once outside the wind struck him heavily, though he flared his aura and charged as the thing hurtling towards them soon became known! It was an energy wave and it impacted the side of the ship, causing a screeching sound Yarō knew couldn't be good. Ki blossomed in his right hand and he fired it into the beams side, thus diverting it away from the ship. ---- Feeling his attack being deflected, Miko cut the beam off short. "I think whoever they know they've been spotted," Miko said as he caused three craters to appear around him as he formed his Radical Burst on his legs. "You coming?" He asked Sage as he used the pistons to propel himself into the air and then used air pressure to go higher. Looking at his friend the young saiyan hybrid chuckled and flew up towards the incoming threat, charging his aura as he did so. "So you can't fly yet? But know the Kamehameha?" He asked as he chuckled more. "It wasn't apart of my lessons ok!" Miko said as he kept using air pressure to propel himself higher, charging his ki some as he did so. ---- Yarō directed the ship down while using his to keep in communication with his team-mates within. "I swear, Riley, you did that on purpose!" Of course, all Yarō heard as a reply was his pilots snickering. "Be thankful my brother needs you or I'd turn you to ash." "Oh, shut up, brother," Carola interjected. "Hmph! Whatever. Just put her down somewhere we won't attract a crowd." The male Saiyan then glanced to the side after being directed by his scouter. "Well, well! This is a surprise! Fighters who aren't pushovers? Okay, Carola, new plan! I'll join the extermination force later. I'm going to swat some noisy insects." "Have fun," "Oh, I will," And with that, the Saiyan proceeded towards the duo with a bloodthirsty grin plastered across his face. ---- As Miko cleared the cloud bank he saw the warrior who deflected his attack. "HEY!" He said smugly. "What brings you here?!" He said as he charged two ki spheres in his hands. Sage followed and looked at him flinching. "Ummmmm Miko, that's a Saiyan....... they aren't pushovers." He explained as he put up a good defensive stance. "His energy, it feels like my masters' energy," Miko said to his friend. Yarō brought himself to a quick yet violent stop. His ki flowed outwards and caused the air to kick up around him before slowing down to normal once more. "You've heard of the Saiyans? Not surprising. But then you should know why I'm here. Death, destruction, plunder, money... you know; all the good things in life." Yarō answered nonchalantly. "But I'd listen to your friend if I were you, or you'll simply become another name on the list of people I've killed." Miko grew more angry, cupping his hands again to charge another Kamehameha. "Kame-hame-ha!" He screamed as he fired a large beam at the Saiyan who had offended his pride. The beam was azure in color and raged through the skies as Sage charged his ki blast. "That's it! Ruthlessness and killer intent, though you lack seriously..." Yarō's muscles expanded momentarily and his aura surged wildly for the briefest of moments! In that time-span he brought his hand across in a chopping motion, thus diverting the azure wave to the side. His body then returned to normal. "... in power." It seemed the cybernetics installed by Dr. Monroe wasn't necessarily a bad thing. They did after-all allow Yarō to, for the briefest of moments, quadruple his power. "What about you, boy?" He asked of the young boy called Sage. Miko grew angrier as his aura grew more wild and uncontrollable. "Did you just call me weak?" He asked as his power level shot up from 15,000 to about 32,000 and he charged at the saiyan, instinctively flying for the first time ever, flipping in the air trying to land an ax-kick on the fighter. "Radical Impact!" He called out as his aura was massive at the moment. Sage vanished from sight appearing under the saiyan before releasing a large amount of ki from his sword. This raged like a fire. "Kamishini no yaiba!" He said as this energy sword sped towards the target. Yarō smirked at the reading his Scouter showed him. "Not bad at all, kid." He activated his mechanical parts again but the transition was too slow for him to prevent Miko's attack. His leg came down on Yarō's raised arm like a hammer striking a nail, propelling the Saiyan down towards Sage. "Tut...! Little pest," twirling as he fell Yarō brought his other hand around and grinned with excitement. "I love a good fight! Barrier," with his mechanical power-up now kicking in the sword attack passed harmlessly over the surface of his barrier. It was then Yarō slowed himself to a complete halt and extended both his arms with ki blossoming in each. A one-handed energy wave left both with one heading for each of his enemies! Dodging the beam, Miko stared at the Saiyan. "Cyborg........ great!" He said as he focused his ki into his palm which turned his Radical Burst off, but he stayed flying by his ki. "I can fly? Neat" He said as he flew down towards the Saiyan as Sage flew up towards him. "Jishindō!" He called out trying to shut his ki down. "So you noticed, eh? Not that it matters." Yarō twisted through the air to avoid his charging opponent and then propelled himself to the floor below where he touched down hard, causing a crater to form. "Let's see how they throw around their attacks when it's their own planet they'll be hitting." "Carola, I might need a little help down the line. Stay with the ship for now and leave the attacking up to Spring." With his orders given he turned his attention towards his opponents. "Don't tell me you're finished already!?" Sage caught Miko's arm after he missed his target. "What was that?" He asked as he helped the young warrior stabilize. "Jishindō, but it still needs practice." He said as he charged up, hitting about 120,000 before speeding down to the ground with Sage close behind. "We need a plan dude." He said as his anger made his blood boil. That caught Yarō's attention alright. "No plan, eh? Right, then it's obvious what mine is!" Intending to keep them off balance as much as possible the Saiyan warrior surged forward suddenly with the intent of attacking Sage. Sage flew out of the way, charging his sword again. "Kamishini no yaiba!" He said as he fired the ki sword again at the Saiyan warrior. "I will kill you, with the god-killing sword!" As Sage did this, Miko stood on the opposing side, charging his Kamehameha, pouring as much power into it as he could, building the power of his ki as his anger ran through his veins. "This is for calling me weak." The so-called God-Killing Sword slammed into Yarō's armored chest and immediately plowed him backward! The Saiyan's face was a mask of rage and frustration and pain. His teeth where gritting together so bad you'd have thought he had lock-jaw. "Graagh...!" But then he began to slow. "This is... not... going to... stop me!" Yarō's aura spiked suddenly but its white coloration was instead replaced with a vibrant surge of golden light! His hair stood up more than before, his eyes lost all traces of their irises, and his muscles suddenly became enlarged. But before when there had been intelligence there was now, only bloodlust. Yarō roared a bestial battle-cry as an energy barrier surrounded his being dispelling the God-Killing Sword. With that accomplished, he turned his attention elsewhere. Setting his sights on Miko the enraged Saiyan lifted a single hand as golden energy blossomed on his palm. Any familiar with Yarō's techniques would know it as his Full-Powered Energy Wave attack. With a grunt, the wave was loosed. As things stood Miko would find himself on the receiving end of a beam tussle. Firing his beam, Miko launches the Kamehameha Wave towards the incoming Full-Powered Energy Wave. At first glance, one would say that the Kamehameha is stronger but looks can be deceiving as the two clashed together and create a large rebounding energy ripple as they struggle to win the clash. Category:Stories